Refuse vehicles collect a wide variety of waste, trash, and other material from residences and businesses. Operators use the refuse vehicle to transport the material from various waste receptacles within a municipality to a storage or processing facility (e.g., a landfill, an incineration facility, a recycling facility, etc.). Refuse vehicles may be powered by an internal combustion engine that burns gasoline, diesel fuel, or natural gas, among other types of fuel. Where the fuel is natural gas, various tanks provide fuel to a regulator, which reduces the pressure of the natural gas before it enters the engine. Mechanical regulators provide an inconsistent flow of natural gas that varies based upon the pressure of the fuel in the natural gas tanks. The natural gas tanks may be positioned above the roof of the body assembly. To isolate the natural gas tanks, an operator boards the refuse vehicle and engages valves positioned at the head of each tank. Despite these deficiencies, assemblies that provide variations in the natural gas flow and include tanks that must be individually isolated remain the primary fuel systems for natural gas powered refuse vehicles.